Assassin
by Park Min Rin
Summary: (Re-post) Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang ahli dalam hal menyingkirkan hidup orang lain. Apa yang terjadi jika sosok yang menjadi target operasinya adalah namja buta yang ia cintai sejak awal? Let's chek chingudeul! KYUMIN FF! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! JOYer segara rapatkan barisan! Semoga kalian suka. RCL PLEASE! \(*o*)/


**Assassin**

.

.

**Dhienhie ****Fujoyerelf**

.

.

Genre: Romance Mature

.

Rate: M

.

Lenght: Oneshot

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki tapi yang pasti Lee Sungjin resmi miliki saya *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), NC! MATURE CONTENT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

a/n: Spesial buat yang minta repost setelah jadi korban penghapusan tak jelas :D Maaf baru repost sekarang :D Semoga suka ya :D

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Sosok dalam kegelapan itu tampak duduk diam di sebuah sofa, matanya bergerak mengawasi satu sosok lain yang tengah menikmati indahnya alam mimpi. Tangannya terangkat, menunjukkan gelas burgundy yang sejak awal menemani kegiatannya. Satu teguk cairan merah pekat kembali mengaliri tenggorokannya.

**Aku akan menyediakan 100 milyar jika kau berhasil menyingkirkan **_**namja**_** itu.**

Satu senyum sinis tersungging di bibirnya.

Perihal singkir-menyingkirkan adalah pekerjaannya. Bukan menyingkirkan dalam artian menggeser letak benda dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Menyingkirkan dalam pekerjaannya adalah menyingkirkan hidup orang lain. Menggeser hidup seseorang dari kondisi bernyawa menjadi tak bernyawa.

'Assassin'. Bangsa barat menyebutnya seperti itu. Uang akan mengalir dengan lancar ke dalam kantong jika ia berhasil membunuh target operasinya. Bukan hal yang sulit. Dengan tangan kosong pun sosok ini bisa menghabisi targetnya. Hal itu membuat sosok berparas tampan dengan rambut coklat gelap ini terkenal sebagai pembunuh bayaran paling handal di kalangannya.

"Kyuhyun."

Sosok itu tersadar dari kegiatannya. Mata yang semula mengabur dengan lamunannya perlahan meraih fokus untuk menatap sosok yang sejak tadi ia amati dalam kegelapan.

"Hai sayang," sahutnya dengan suara serak.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Tidak apa-apa, apa aku menganggumu?"

Sosok yang kini duduk di atas ranjang terlihat menggelengkan kepala. Tangannya bergerak meraih sesuatu.

Sosok bernama Kyuhyun itu bangkit dari posisinya, meletakkan gelasnya dengan hati-hati pada nakas yang ada di sebelah ranjang kemudian mengambil posisi untuk duduk di sebelah sosok itu.

"Kenapa? Kau haus?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung mendapat anggukan dari sosok di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan kemudian mencium ujung hidung lancip sosok di depannya.

"Kyu, jangan tiba-tiba mencium seperti itu. Aku terkejut."

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa.

"Maaf sayang, kau tidur lebih dulu tanpa memberi ciuman selamat tidur untukku. Mungkin karena itu aku belum mengantuk sampai sekarang," dalih Kyuhyun sambil mengambil segelas air mineral yang ada di sebelah gelasnya.

"Ayo minum," ucapnya kemudian menyodorkan mulut gelas ke bibir kekasihnya. Menanti dengan sabar hingga sosok yang menjadi kekasihnya selesai membasahi tenggorkannya.

"Sudah?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengintip wajah kekasihnya yang lagi-lagi hanya balas mengangguk.

Kyuhyun mengukir senyum tipis, mengembalikan gelas ke atas nakas kemudian menangkup wajah sang kekasih, mengusap sisa-sisa air yang ada di atas bibirnya.

"Terimakasih."

Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan gumaman kecil. Gerakannya terhenti saat tangan kekasihnya bergerak naik, berusaha meraih wajah Kyuhyun. Menyadari itu, Kyuhyun segera bergerak meraih tangan kekasihnya kemudian membimbing tangan itu untuk menyentuh wajahnya.

"Maaf Kyu, aku benar-benar lelah jadi aku tidur lebih dulu," ucap kekasihnya kemudian mencium pelan pipi Kyuhyun membuat _namja_ bermarga Cho memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa, Ming. Ayo kembali tidur."

Sosok yang Kyuhyun panggil 'Ming' kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun menghela kekasihnya untuk kembali berbaring, menyamankan posisi kepala kekasihnya sebelum menarik selimut tebal menutup tubuh sang kekasih sebatas dada.

"Apa kau akan tidur di sini?"

"Tidak, aku akan tidur di kamarku."

"Apa kau menyalakan lampu?"

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya, matanya bergerak menatap setiap sudut ruangan yang hanya diterangi keremangan satu lampu kecil berwarna keemasan kemudian menatap bola mata besar kekasihnya yang tampak menatap kosong ke satu arah.

"Tidak, hanya lampu tidur."

"Baiklah. Selamat tidur, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Ya, selamat tidur sayang," ucap Kyuhyun kemudian menempatkan satu ciuman hangat di kening sosok yang ia panggil 'Ming' itu. Tak menunggu waktu lama untuk membuat sosok itu kembali memejamkan mata. Jemari Kyuhyun yang bergerak lembut mengusap kepala kekasihnya seolah menjadi pengantar tidur paling ampuh.

Kyuhyun masih di sana. Lagi-lagi terdiam dalam kegelapan ruangan. Walaupun begitu matanya masih bisa menangkap jelas paras manis kekasihnya, terlalu manis nyaris cantik hingga Kyuhyun harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan letupan gairahnya setiap berdekatan dengan sosok itu. Lee Sungmin namanya. Ming adalah nama kecil yang Kyuhyun rasa sangat cocok untuk memanggil kekasih manisnya.

Perasaannya tak pernah berdusta, saat pertama kali bertemu Sungmin, Kyuhyun sudah bisa memastikan jika hatinya telah jatuh pada pesona _namja_ manis tunanetra bernama Lee Sungmin ini.

Tapi…

Apa yang harus kau lakukan jika sosok yang begitu kau cintai justru menjadi sosok yang harus kau singkirkan?

Masih ingat pekerjaan Kyuhyun? Ya, _namja_ itu bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Dan sejak satu bulan yang lalu, Lee Sungmin telah menjadi target operasinya.

Kyuhyun kembali meneguk ludah dengan berat, jakunnya tampak bergerak lambat seolah menjelaskan jika ada kesesakan tersendiri yang harus Kyuhyun rasakan dalam posisinya saat ini. Sejenak matanya terpejam, berusaha menguatkan hatinya. Beberapa detik kemudian matanya terbuka, menampakkan sinar dingin menakutkan khas orang-orang berdarah dingin.

Pandangan tajamnya tertuju pada wajah terpejam Sungmin, berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh aura negatif dalam pikirannya walau di detik berikutnya Kyuhyun menyerah dengan hatinya.

Dia merasa tak akan pernah bisa melakukan itu pada Sungmin. Bukan karena Sungmin buta, ini lebih karena permainan hati.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalnya, menempatkan satu ciuman lembut di bibir kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin-ah. Sangat mencintaimu."

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Berbeda dengan hari-hari biasa yang selalu ia habiskan untuk emm– bekerja kemudian menemani Sungmin, setiap hari Minggu Kyuhyun akan menghabiskan waktunya di sini. Di sebuah laboraturium dengan berbagai macam alat canggih yang hanya dimengerti orang-orang ber-IQ tinggi semacam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tampak disibukkan dengan cairan berbagai jenis warna, mencampur satu cairan dengan cairan lainnya. Matanya bergerak waspada menatap reaksi yang terjadi pada campuran cairannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah," panggil seseorang.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan sosok yang memanggilnya untuk menunggu beberapa saat. Sosok yang mengerti isyarat Kyuhyun tampak menganggukkan kepalanya, memilih diam untuk mengamati benda-benda aneh yang mengisi laboraturium.

"Menjijikkan. Aku tidak pernah mengerti pekerjaannya," desis sosok itu saat melihat sebuah tubuh yang telah kaku di atas meja bedah yang berada tepat di sudut ruangan.

Setelah selesai dengan pengamatannya, Kyuhyun segera membuka masker berikut sarung tangannya. Iris coklat gelapnya beralih menatap sesosok _yeoja_ yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian menghampiri _yeoja_ itu.

_Yeoja_ dengan tubuh semampai itu langsung mengalihkan tatapannya ke wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Jarinya bergerak, mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Kyuhyun menyanggupi itu walau hatinya tengah mendesah tak suka.

"Aku merindukanmu, sayang."

Tak ada penolakan tertentu, Kyuhyun hanya melukiskan senyum tampan setelah _yeoja_ itu menempatkan satu ciuman dalam di bibirnya.

"Ya, aku juga Sooyoung-ah."

Sooyoung mengukir senyum cantiknya kemudian beralih memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Kau jarang ke rumah, padahal _appa_ ingin membicarakan soal pernikahan kita," ucap _yeoja_ itu dengan manja. Kyuhyun mengurai tawa pelan, menepuk kepala _yeoja_ yang kini berstatus tunangannya kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Aku sibuk, setelah ini kita bicarakan itu dengan _appa_mu. _Eotte?_"

Anggukan semangat langsung Sooyoung lakukan pasca mendengar ucapan tunangannya.

"_Geurae_, aku harus membuat beberapa serum baru. Bisakah Tuan Putri Choi Sooyoung meninggalkanku untuk beberapa saat?" usir Kyuhyun dengan halus.

_Yeoja_ yang menjadi tunangannya hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir walaupun kepalanya bergerak mengangguk.

"Tapi Kyu~"

"Hm?"

"Kita sudah lama tidak bersama, nanti malam kau ke apartemenku ya? Aku merindukanmu tahu!"

Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit.

"Tentu saja. Apapun untukmu."

Sooyoung tersenyum malu kemudian menempatkan satu ciuman di pipi Kyuhyun sebelum berlalu dari laboraturium.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Beberapa detik kemudian senyumnya melebar, makin melebar hingga membentuk sebuah seringai mengerikan. Matanya bersinar kejam saat melihat punggung tunangannya.

"Menikah dalam mimpimu saja nona Choi," gumam Kyuhyun kemudian kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Choi Siwon adalah ayah dari Choi Sooyoung, sosok yang membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang. Cho Kyuhyun hanyalah anak 7 tahun yang sengaja diselamatkan dari pembantaian saat Siwon membawanya ke dalam mansion Choi. Terdengar sangat sadis bercampur tolol, Siwon justru membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam kandangnya setelah membuat _namja_ kecil itu melihat secara langsung bagaimana orang-orang suruhan Siwon membantai habis keluarganya dengan motif persaingan bisnis.

Kyuhyun dibesarkan, dibiayai, dan dididik untuk menjadi ilmuan sekaligus mesin pembunuh terhandal dan terjenius oleh Siwon. Kyuhyun telah membuktikan taringnya, hampir semua target operasinya berhasil ia bereskan tanpa meninggalkan barang bukti sekecil apapun. Pihak penyidik selalu menutup kasus setelah tak menemukan apapun di tempat kejadian. Hal inilah yang membuat Siwon begitu puas dengan hasil kerja Kyuhyun untuk menyingkirkan saingannya.

Termasuk menyingkirkan satu-satunya pewaris keluarga Lee, Lee Sungmin. Tuan Lee dan istrinya berhasil Siwon singkirkan setelah menyabotase mobil keluarga yang kerap kali digunakan keluarga Lee untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan. Namun, Tuhan masih berpihak pada satu sosok keluarga Lee, Lee Sungmin adalah satu-satunya sosok yang selamat dari kecelakaan maut itu. Menderita kebutaan bukanlah harga mati untuk Siwon. Konglomerat bermarga Choi itu menginginkan nyawa Sungmin sebagai harga mati. Bagaimanapun Sungmin masih hidup dan itu berarti ahli waris perusahaan keluarga Lee masih atas nama Sungmin, dan Siwon dengan seluruh keserakahannya mengingkan perusahaan itu atas namanya.

"Membicarakan pernikahan? Kurasa hanya ingin bertanya apakah aku sudah berhasil menghabisi kekasihku sendiri," gumam Kyuhyun sambil menambahkan sedikit cairan berwarna aneh ke dalam _backer glass_nya.

Gelembung-gelembung kecil tampak muncul sebagai bentuk dari reaksi campuran liquid yang Kyuhyun kerjakan sejak tadi. Tangannya yang telah kembali dilapisi sarung tangan karet tampak mengangkat potongan daging berbentuk dadu menggunakan penjepit. Sensasi hangat dan denyutan-denyutan samar khas daging yang mungkin baru beberapa menit dipotong dari sebuah tubuh itu masih bisa Kyuhyun lihat dan rasakan lewat tatapannya. Bunyi 'plung' terdengar samar saat Kyuhyun memasukkan potongan daging berbentuk dadu itu ke dalam _backer glass_nya.

Senyum miringnya terlukis dengan ekspresi kejam tiada tara. Matanya langsung berkabut dengan sinar jahat saat melihat potongan daging yang menjadi uji cobanya itu seolah meletup-letup sebelum melepuh kemudian menghitam didetik selanjutnya.

"Kerja bagus, Cho," gumam Kyuhyun dengan bangganya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sesuai janji mulutnya, Kyuhyun benar-benar menemani Sooyoung untuk menemui Siwon guna membicarakan emm, bisakah untuk semenatara Kyuhyun menganggap ini pembicaraan soal pernikahannya dengan Sooyoung walau faktanya Kyuhyun tahu dengan jelas maksud terselubung apa yang tengah Siwon sembunyikan lewat pembicaraan sok resmi ini.

Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati saat mengingat bagaimana Siwon memaksa Kyuhyun untuk bertunangan dengan putri semata wayangnya ketika mengetahui Kyuhyun memiliki teman kencan. Ya, Kyuhyun sadar betul jika Siwon berniat menjadikan Kyuhyun mesin pembunuh hingga akhir dan satu-satunya jalan untuk menahan Kyuhyun adalah dengan membuat Kyuhyun terikat status dengan putrinya yang sangat manja begitu menggilai _namja_ bermarga Cho itu.

"Bagaimana jika tiga bulan lagi?"

"Ya ampun _appa,_ jika masih tiga bulan lagi kenapa kita membicarakannya sekarang? Tidak, aku mau satu bulan lagi, jika bisa dipercepat saja."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengukir senyum kecil saat melihat Sooyoung merajuk pada Siwon sambil terus bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"_Chagi,_ Kyuhyun pasti punya banyak kesibukan bulan ini. Jangan membuatnya harus meninggalkan banyak tugas hanya karena menyiapkan pernikahan yang terkesan mendadak seperti sekarang."

"Tapi Kyuhyun bekerja di perusahaan _appa_, tidak masalah bukan?"

"Mungkin untuk alasan itu bisa dipertimbangkan tapi bagaimana jika orang-orang berpikir kalian menikah terburu-buru karena kau hamil diluar nikah?"

Sooyoung tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum membenarkan kalimat ayahnya.

"_Appa_ benar juga, itu bisa merusak nama baik keluarga Choi," gumamnya pelan.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon lewat ekor matanya kemudian batinnya menyeringai jijik.

'Bedebah sepertimu masih memikirkan nama baik Choi? Bagaimana jika putrimu yang malang ini tahu ayahnya tak lebih dari seorang psikopat yang gila harta?'

"Kyuhyun-ah, tidak apa-apakan jika pernikahan kita dilangsungkan tiga bulan lagi?"

Lengan Kyuhyun telulur untuk mengacak rambut Sooyoung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ah, bisakah kau membuatkan sesuatu untukku? Aku benar-benar haus dan ingin meminum sesuatu yang dibuat oleh tangan calon istriku," ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sooyoung tersenyum malu. _Yeoja_ bermarga Choi itu mencium pipi Kyuhyun kemudian berlalu membuat minuman untuk tunangannya.

Siwon masih tersenyum menatap punggung putrinya yang perlahan menghilang di balik pintu.

"Aku tahu kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

Siwon yang mengerti mesin pembunuhnya telah kembali langsung mengukir senyum sinisnya. Kyuhyun akan bersikap seperti ini saat mereka tengah berdua membicarakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan tugas Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang pekerjaan yang kuberikan untukmu. Ini sudah dua bulan."

"Aku masih mencarinya," bohong. Bahkan Kyuhyun mendapatkan Sungmin sejak awal.

Siwon mendesah malas.

"Tidak bisakah kau dan detektif bodohmu itu bergerak lebih cepat?"

"Kau bisa meminta orang lain untuk mencarinya jika ingin lebih cepat," sahut Kyuhyun tenang.

"Kau pikir aku tidak melakukan itu? Aku sudah melakukan itu dan mereka pulang dengan tangan kosong."

"Bagaimana jika ternyata tubuhnya terlempar ke dalam jurang dan sudah membusuk."

"Jangan bodoh! Banyak saksi melihat jika Lee Sungmin dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh seseorang. Ck! Lee Sungmin menghilang bagai ditelan bumi."

Tawa jahat Kyuhyun mengalun keras dalam hati. Sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun Siwon tidak akan pernah menemukan Sungmin. Sosok manis itu berada dalam rumah pribadi Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah tersentuh tangan-tangan kotor suruhan Siwon.

"Bukankah dengan begitu bagus? Lee Sungmin menghilang dan kau tak perlu membunuh siapapun untuk mendapatkan perusahaan itu."

"Lucu sekali kau Cho! Dia bisa saja kembali dan _namja_ buta itu membawa semua surat-surat penting!"

"Ah, aku melupakan itu," sahut Kyuhyun berusaha mengurai tawa tapi itu terlihat seperti sebuah ledekan yang tak lucu sama sekali menurut Siwon.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu tertawa. Cepat bereskan Lee Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Siwon selalu seperti itu, memerintah seolah Kyuhyun tidak akan berani menyerangnya saat itu juga padahal itu bukanlah hal sulit untuk seorang pembunuh kelas kakap macam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun selalu menahan diri untuk tak menghabisi Siwon secepat itu. Siwon berpikir Kyuhyun selalu patuh dengan perintahnya karena _namja_ Cho itu merasa berhutang budi pada Siwon. Tapi percayalah, melihat Siwon membusuk dalam beberapa detik adalah impian terbesar Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau sudah membuat peluru baru untuk pistol asisten pribadiku?" tanya Siwon.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah menyelesaikannya-"

"Bagus."

'Sekaligus menyiapkan peti matimu.'

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin tengah duduk di depan TV saat mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka. _Namja_ manis itu bergerak mengikuti nalurinya, menolehkan kepala ke asal suara.

"Sayang?"

"Aku di sini Kyu," sahut Sungmin.

Derap langkah Kyuhyun terdengar semakin mendekat membuat _namja_ manis itu mengukir senyum manis untuk menyambut kekasihnya yang baru saja pulang kerja. Tak lama ia merasakan telapak tangan kekasihnya bergerak menangkup pipinya. Seperti biasa, Sungmin akan memejamkan matanya saat bibir hangat Kyuhyun menempatkan satu ciuman basah setiap _namja_ Cho itu kembali dari rutinitasnya.

"Mendengarkan berita apa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat layar televisi menampakkan objek seorang presenter yang sibuk membacakan ramalan cuaca untuk satu bulan ke depan.

"Aku hanya asal memilih channel."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sungmin.

"Aku akan membeli radio untukmu, kau tidak perlu berjalan keluar kamar untuk mendengarkan berita. Bagaiamana jika kau menyenggol sesuatu."

Sungmin tertawa kecil.

"Tidak, aku menyentuh semuanya dengan hati-hati. Kau bisa memeriksanya."

"Hei, bukan begitu sayang. Sekalipun kau membuat semua barang di rumah ini berhamburan, aku tidak masalah. Aku hanya khawatir kau terluka."

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya, bola mata besarnya seolah-olah bergerak menatap wajah kekasihnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun mengangkat jemari Sungmin kemudian menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk semua kebaikanmu. Kau begitu baik, sangat menjagaku, dan juga tampan. Aku berterimakasih untuk itu."

"Aku melakukan itu karena aku mencintaimu, Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan terimakasih juga untuk itu. Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku beruntung karena kau mencintaiku."

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sungmin diam menunggu reaksi Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun tengah diam menatap paras manis kekasihnya. Apa yang akan Sungmin katakan jika ia tahu siapa Kyuhyun? Tahu bagaimana posisinya saat ini. Kepala Kyuhyun mendadak pening, rasanya ingin menembak kepala Siwon saat lagi-lagi memikirkan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan ini lebih lama dari Sungmin atau perasaan bersalah itu semakin mendera batinnya.

"Ming."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan?"

"Benarkah? Jika kau tidak baik, lalu orang yang baik seperti apa?"

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya kemudian mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang susah payah ia ucapkan.

"Ba-bagaimana jika aku pernah membunuh?"

"Aku juga pernah membunuh Kyu. Aku takut dengan kecoa, jadi aku memukulnya dengan sapu hingga mati."

"Bukan, bukan membunuh seperti itu. Maksudku membunuh orang lain."

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, bola matanya yang semula bersinar geli dengan ucapannya perlahan meredup setelah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang berbalut rasa frustasi.

"M-ming?" panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara tercekat. Sungguh ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa jika setelah ini Sungmin akan beringsut menjauhinya. Untuk beberapa detik Kyuhyun menahan napas, menunggu dengan jantung berdebar hebat saat Sungmin perlahan membuka mulutnya.

"Kau pernah membunuh orang lain?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ah, ya. Tidak, maksudku tidak –bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya-"

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Sungmin diiringi tawa renyahnya.

"Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Sungguh. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau hanya bertanya, kalaupun kau pernah melakukan itu, aku hanya menganggap itu bagian dari masa lalumu. Setiap orang punya masa lalu. Dan yang saat ini kita jalani adalah masa depan. Aku benar kan?"

Kyuhyun mengatupkan bibirnya, wajahnya yang sempat memucat kini berangsur kembali terisi cairan merah.

"Ya, kau benar," sahut Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kyuhyun," panggil Sungmin sambil membawa tangan Kyuhyun untuk menyentuh wajahnya.

"Aku percaya padamu. Apapun dan siapapun kau aku tidak peduli, kau sangat baik padaku. Walaupun kau pernah membunuh atau kau memang seorang pembunuh, aku tidak peduli, Kyu."

Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin, memeluknya dengan erat sambil menyerukan nama kekasihnya bagai lantunan pujian untuk dewa-dewi di surga.

"Saat ini aku hanya memilikimu. Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu, sekalipun aku yang harus mati."

"Sungmin jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu. Seujung kukupun tak akan kubiarkan. Aku benar-benar akan memecahkan kepala siapapun yang berani menyentuh milikku!" geram Kyuhyun sambil menahan gemeletuk giginya.

"Kau terdengar mengerikan jika bicara seperti itu. Kekasihku adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang lembut," ucap Sungmin dengan tawa riang.

Kyuhyun tersadar kemudian menghembuskan napas berat.

"Maaf."

"Sudahlah, kau terlalu lelah hari ini. Cha, kau harus mandi, makan, dan pergi tidur."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Mencium kecil leher kekasihnya kemudian beranjak dari posisinya. Sungmin benar, Kyuhyun butuh mendinginkan kepalanya saat ini.

Sungmin masih berada di posisinya. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah, bibirnya berusaha meraup napas sebanyak yang ia bisa, tangannya perlahan bergerak meremas kuat sofa yang tengah ia duduki.

Ingatan Sungmin terlempar pada pertemuan awal mereka. Saat itu Kyuhyun muncul sebagai sosok yang mengaku telah menyelamatkan Sungmin dari kecelakaan maut yang menimpa keluarganya. Dokter mengatakan Sungmin koma selama satu minggu dan _namja_ bermarga Cho inilah yang bertanggung jawab atas dirinya.

Kyuhyun malaikatnya, Sungmin menyakinkan itu dalam hatinya sejak awal. Sungmin tahu jika keluarganya menjadi korban persaingan bisnis kejam seorang Choi Siwon. Ia menceritakan hal itu pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun dengan senang hati menyembunyikan Sungmin di dalam rumahnya yang sejauh ini benar-benar aman untuk Sungmin.

'Choi Siwon memiliki mesin pembunuh yang tak tertandingi. Dan sampai saat ini tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa sosok itu. Berhati-hatilah.'

Ucapan ayahnya berkelebat di pikiran Sungmin membuat _namja_ manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Choi Siwon tidak akan menyentuh tempatku. Ia hanya seekor keledai bodoh. Dia tidak akan pernah tahu siapa aku. Kau aman di sini, Sungmin-ah.'

Jantung Sungmin berdegup cepat, telapak tangannya menggenggam erat berusaha menolak pemikiran konyolnya saat ucapan Kyuhyun ikut menghampiri otaknya.

Siwon tak akan mencarinya kemari karena Sungmin sudah berada di tangan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mungkin, Kyuhyun bukan pembunuh," gumamnya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Pagi itu Kyuhyun kembali sibuk dengan perintah-perintah sialan yang Siwon layangkan untuknya. Membuat pistol, membuat peluru, membuat serum, dan membuat segala sesuatu yang menguntungkan Siwon adalah pekerjaan tertolol sekaligus pekerjaan paling brilian. Tolol karena Siwon semakin menginjak harga dirinya dan brilian karena uang yang Siwon kumpulkan mengalir ke kantongnya hampir setiap hari.

"Kau seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Kyuhyun yang tengah mengamati peluru buatannya langsung menoleh pada Siwon.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak menemukan Lee Sungmin. Baru kali ini kau bekerja dengan sangat lambat."

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian menatap satu _namja_ lain yang berada di dalam laboraturiumnya.

"Bisa saja kau menyembunyikan Lee Sungmin."

"Ah, apa detektifmu berhasil membawa bualan baru?" ejek Kyuhyun sambil melirik ke arah sosok yang yang ia sebut sebagai detektif Siwon.

"Zhoumi, tidak pernah membual. Aku curiga padamu. Bisa saja kau menahan Lee Sungmin agar surat-surat itu jatuh ke tanganmu. Kau terlalu jenius dan licik diwaktu bersamaan."

Kyuhyun melempar asal peluru buatannya kemudian mengangkat tangan.

"_Well_, itu terserah padamu. Bekerja sebagai penadah uangmu saja sudah sangat menguntungkan untukku. Aku sama sekali tak berminat dengan persaingan-persaingan konyol sejenis ini. Jadi, semua terserah padamu. Aku bersedia berhenti kapanpun dengan senang hati. Orang sejenis dirimu banyak yang tertarik untuk menampung mesin pembunuh sepertiku."

Siwon terdiam, ia tahu Kyuhyun tengah marah besar. Ini bukan sekedar ancaman, jika Siwon tak menahan Kyuhyun, siapa yang akan menjadi mesin pembunuhnya? Zhoumi hanya berbakat menguntit informasi, tidak seperti Kyuhyun.

"_Ya_, kalau bersikap seperti itu kau benar-benar terlihat seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Aku hanya muak dengan tuduhan sial detektifmu itu. Terserah kau saja."

Siwon menatap berang punggung Kyuhyun kemudian beralih menatap marah Zhoumi. Keinginan untuk mendamprat _namja_ tinggi itu langsung terhenti saat Zhoumi menyodorkan beberapa foto hasil bidikannya.

"Aku tidak membual. Lee Sungmin berada di dalam rumah Cho Kyuhyun."

Siwon membelalak tak percaya saat melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di halaman rumah pribadi Kyuhyun.

"Sial! Dia benar-benar ingin mati hah!"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Seperti malam-malam yang lalu Kyuhyun duduk dalam kegelapan ruangan, segelas wine berusia puluhan tahun menemani setiap kegiatannya mengamati sang pujaan hati yang tengah terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya. Sinar bulan yang memantulkan cahaya remang ke wajah Sungmin membuat sosok itu benar-benar terlihat seperti Aprodite yang selalu menggoda gairahnya di tengah malam yang dingin.

_Namja_ itu bergerak mendekati ranjang Sungmin, ingin mengagumi lebih jelas bagaimana lekuk –lekuk indah yang terpahat di wajah kekasihnya. Bohong jika Kyuhyun tidak pernah tertarik untuk menyentuh Sungmin, ia begitu tertarik dan terlalu tertarik hingga tak tahu harus menyentuh Sungmin dengan cara apa.

Kyuhyun memang seorang biseksual, ia bisa melampiaskan gairahnya pada _namja_ ataupun _yeoja._ Namun, catatan terpentingnya Kyuhyun hanya menjadikan mereka pelampiasan atas gairahnya yang tak tersampaikan pada Sungmin. Walaupun menghabiskan malam dengan Sooyoung, yang berputar di kepalanya hanyalah wajah Sungmin. Beruntung _namja_ ini tak terbiasa mendesah. Jika tidak, Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkan betapa marahnya Sooyoung saat Kyuhyun mendesahkan nama Sungmin ketika mereka sedang berhubungan seksual. Sekalipun Sooyoung marah itu bukan urusannya, yang ia khawatirkan adalah putri manja itu akan mengadu pada Siwon dan selesai sudah perjuangannya menjaga Sungmin selama ini.

"Kyuhyun?"

_Namja_ Cho itu tersentak dari pemikirannya. Matanya yang semula berkabut dengan gairah perlahan melembut berganti dengan sinar ketulusan saat mendengar suara halus Sungmin. _Namja _manis itu selalu merasakan kehadirannya, itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin mencintai pemuda bermarga Lee itu.

"Hai sayang, aku menganggumu seperti biasa."

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah terganggu dengan kehadiranmu. Kenapa belum tidur? Kau meminta dua ciuman selamat tidur tadi. Seharusnya kau sudah tidur."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Hanya ingin menjagamu."

"Kyuhyun yang baik. Kemarilah," ucap Sungmin sambil mengulurkan lengannya.

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Berbaringlah di sini, selama ini kau yang menjagaku. Untuk malam ini aku yang menjagamu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat Sungmin menggeser tubuhnya, menyiapkan satu ruang kosong di sebelahnya untuk menyambut Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah," sahut Kyuhyun kemudian membawa tubuhnya berbaring dengan tenang di sebelah Sungmin. Mereka berbaring dengan posisi berhadapan. Sungmin terdiam dalam posisinya sementara Kyuhyun tampak sibuk menggerilyakan matanya untuk mengamati lekuk-lekuk yang menghiasi paras indah kekasihnya.

"Apa kau ingin aku bernyanyi lagu pengantar tidur?"

"Boleh," sahut Kyuhyun kemudian mengulurkan lengannya untuk merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sungmin. Kepalanya seolah menemukan tempat yang seharusnya, menelusup semakin dalam saat harum tubuh Sungmin berhasil Kyuhyun hirup lewat ceruk leher kekasihnya.

Sungmin mulai bernyanyi, berusaha fokus melantunkan lagu pengantar tidur walau faktanya suara Sungmin sedikit bergetar setiap Kyuhyun mencium kecil lehernya. Tak lama lagu itu berakhir namun Kyuhyun masih bertahan dalam posisinya, lengan _namja_ Cho itu semakin kuat membelit tubuh mereka berdua.

"Kyuhyun."

"Ming, aku benar-benar meninginginkanmu," ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara serak.

"Aku tahu. Kau sudah terlalu lama menahan diri. Malam ini, aku milikmu, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun mengerang parau. Matanya terbuka menampakkan besarnya gairah tertahan yang selama ini Kyuhyun rasakan setiap berdekatan dengan lelaki pujaannya.

Kepala Kyuhyun menunduk, bibirnya bergerak mencari bibir Sungmin, dan saat menemukannya Kyuhyun langsung memagut lengkungan lembut kekasihnya, melumatnya seolah tidak akan ada hari lain untuk menjajah bibir Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin," bibir Kyuhyun bergerak lembut, mencium hangat kening Sungmin kemudian beralih mencium sekujur wajahnya. Tangannya perlahan bergerak, menyentuh lengan Sungmin, mengusapnya dengan lembuat sebelum beralih menyusupkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dada kekasihnya. Menyentuh dengan gerakan lembut sambil menyentuh ringan tonjolan kecil yang kini sudah mencuat akibat ulah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam, berusaha menikmati rasa yang begitu asing untuknya. Perasaan butuh yang bukan hanya sekedar butuh dan ia tak dapat mendeskripsikannya karena terlalu bingung. Kyuhyun mengerti, _namja_ Cho itu bergerak mencium bibir Sungmin kemudian bergumam dengan suara berat.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti," Kyuhyun menuntun jemari Sungmin menyentuh kejantanannya yang sudah sekeras batu.

"Rasakan itu dan terima aku, Sungmin-ah."

Kyuhyun bergerak membuka piyama yang Sungmin kenakan, menelanjangi tubuh kekasihnya sebelum beralih menelanjangi tubuhnya sendiri. Tubuhnya perlahan menindih Sungmin, berusaha untuk tak mengejutkan kekasihnya. Namun, Sungmin yang tak berpengalaman dalam hal semacam ini tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya. _Namja_ manis itu terkesiap kaget saat kejantanan Kyuhyun yang terasa panas panas menyentuh pangkal pahanya membuat desiran aneh menghampiri dada Sungmin.

"Terkejut, hm?" bisik Kyuhyun sambil melayangkan ciuman-ciuman kecil di telinga Sungmin.

"Ya," sahut Sungmin di antara desahan napasnya.

"Aku akan lembut, Ming."

Sungmin hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar rayuan lembut yang Kyuhyun desahkan di telinganya.

Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk memasuki Sungmin, _namja_ manis itu masih terlihat ragu dan kebingungan. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya kemudian mengecup ringan nipple Sungmin, hanya kecupan ringan tetapi bulu-bulu halus di sekitar dada Sungmin langsung meremang, nipplenya menegang seolah meminta lebih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum nakal kemudian memberikan apa yang diinginkan tubuh Sungmin. Bibir seksinya sedikit terbuka dan menangkup nipple Sungmin ke dalam mulut hangatnya. Lidahnya bergerak lihai, memutar, menjilat, seolah tengah mencicipi lembutnya daging kecil itu. Tanpa peringatan Kyuhyun menghisap nipple Sungmin membuat _namja_ manis itu mengerang tertahan. Napasnya terengah, jantungnya berdebar seolah tengah maraton ratusan ribu kilo. Sensasi asing ini membuat _namja_ manis itu berkunang-kunang, kepalanya berdentam, menikmati sensasi luar biasa yang seolah membakar dadanya, mengirim sinyal ke pangkal pahanya dan Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam kegiatannya saat merasakan Sungmin mulai terlena dan membuka diri untuknya.

"Nanti rasanya akan sakit."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ciumannya turun perlahan, bergerak menyesap kulit perut kekasihnya. Sungmin meremas kuat sprei dibawahhnya saat mulut Kyuhyun bergerak menyentuh kejantanannya. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin tapi bibir yang setengah terbuka menghembuskan napas terengahnya seolah menjawab perasaan Sungmin saat ini. Napas Sungmin berubah menjadi rintihan pelan saat Kyuhyun benar-benar meraup habis kejantanannya, menyentuh setiap sisinya dengan belitan lidah lihai _namja_ Cho itu. Dadanya seolah kebas, tak lagi bisa merasakan napasnya. Sungmin mengernyit jijik pada dirinya sendiri saat tak lagi bisa menahan cairan yang sejak tadi mendesak di ujung kejantanannya.

"Jangan ditahan sayang," ucap Kyuhyun bagai mantra yang membuat Sungmin meledak saat itu juga. Perasaan seperti tengah melayang meyerang Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menyesap kuat kejantanannya.

"Bagus, seperti itu Sungmin," bimbing Kyuhyun saat Sungmin menggelepar menikmati orgasmenya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, _namja_ itu benar-benar terlihat seksi dengan tubuh telanjang, rambut dan mata berwarna senada. Satu jarinya yang berhiaskan sperma Sungmin, kini bergerak lembut memasuki goa sempit nan hangat milik kekasihnya. Sebelah tangannya kembali bekerja untuk mengembalikan gairah Sungmin. Dua tangan Kyuhyun bergerak dengan lihai membuat Sungmin tak tahu harus apa selain merintih dan mengerang pelan memanggil nama kekasihnya.

Sungmin sangat panas dan sempit di dalam sini dan Kyuhyun nyaris gila membayangkan kejantanannyalah yang berada di dalam _hole_ kecil itu. Dengan ragu Kyuhyun bergerak naik, merayap dengan hati-hati sambil menempatkan banyak ciuman di sekujur tubuh Sungmin. Siap atau tidak Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti, ia benar-benar menginginkan Sungmin malam ini.

Dengan sengaja Kyuhyun menyentuhkan kejantanannya, Sungmin mengerang pelan, matanya yang berkabut dengan kebutuhan terbuka berusaha mencari titik di mana wajah Kyuhyun berada. Kyuhyun menggeram tertahan sebelum menyatukan tubuh mereka.

Sungmin mengerang nyaris menjerit seperti _yeoja_ saat merasakan sakit luar biasa di bagian selatan tubuhnya, tangannya mencengkram kuat lengan Kyuhyun, terlalu kuat hingga ia merasakan kukunya tenggelam di otot lengan kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar gila sekarang, erangannya terdengar seperti auman singa jantan di malam kawin. Ini terlalu nikmat, terlalu panas, dan ia nyaris tak bisa bergerak. Napasnya terengah, Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Sungmin. Bibirnya menggumamkan kata-kata menenangkan untuk merilekskan Sungmin yang tengah didera kesakitan.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti karena jika aku berhenti, kau akan semakin sakit. Jadi, kumohon tahan rasa sakitnya," ucap Kyuhyun kemudian menempatkan satu ciuman di pelipis Sungmin.

Dengan satu hentakan, Kyuhyun menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin. Menenggelamkan dirinya jauh dalam hangatnya tubuh Sungmin. Ia kembali mengerang berusaha menahan diri untuk tak terlalu terburu-buru walaupun hal ini sudah sangat lama ia nantikan, kekasihnya masih harus menyesuaikan diri. Sungmin merintih pelan saat Kyuhyun menarik dan menenggelamkan dirinya dengan tempo lambat.

"Rasakan sayang, kenali aku."

Sungmin menyahuti ucapan Kyuhyun dengan erangannya. Akhirnya, dengan balas mengerang parau, Kyuhyun tak lagi dapat menahan dirinya, tubuhnya bergerak dengan jantan membawa tubuhnya dan tubuh Sungmin dalam gerakan-gerakan cepat dan dalam, menyentuh semua sudut terdalam kekasihnya. Sungmin kembali terkesiap dengan keahlian Kyuhyun, ia kembali mengerang dan mengangkat tungkainya melingkari pinggul Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun tenggelam semakin dalam dan langsung mendesahkan nama Sungmin keras-keras.

Tubuh dua anak adam itu menyatu dalam gerakan-gerakan erotis. Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakannya saat Sungmin mulai mendesak-desak dengan menaikkan pinggulnya. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, mengerang keras saat kenikmatan dunia yang serasa surgawi itu membawa dirinya dalam satu gelombang mahadahsyat yang menjadi puncak pelepasannya bersama sang kekasih. Sungmin bisa merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun meledak di dalam tubuhnya, _namja_ manis itu langsung memejamkan matanya saat tubuh Kyuhyun rebah di atas tubuhnya.

"Kau bisa membunuhku jika kita melakukan ini lagi. Kenikmatan yang mematikan sayang. Kuharap kau mau membunuhku lain kali."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil kemudian mengusap rambut Kyuhyun yang basah dengan keringat.

"Dengan senang hati dan terimakasih kembali. Selamat tidur, malaikatku."

Kyuhyun menyingkir dari atas tubuh Sungmin, _namja_ itu bergerak merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sungmin sebelum merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya. Mereka terdiam, Kyuhyun berpura-pura memejamkan matanya sementara Sungmin sudah terkantuk-kantuk. Matanya terpejam sejenak, kembali membuka kemudian terpejam dan semakin terpejam hingga lelah benar-benar membimbing sosok manis itu dalam sebuah dengkuran halus.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, kepalanya bergerak mengintip Sungmin kemudian tersenyum kecil. Tangannya bergerak mengusap punggung telanjang kekasihnya yang basah dengan keringat. Pikirannya melayang pada awal pertemuannya dengan Sungmin.

_Siwon menugaskannya untuk membereskan keluarga Lee otomatis Kyuhyun harus mengetahui siapa saja yang menjadi targetnya. Saat itu ia berdiri di depan rumah besar keluarga Lee, bersikap seperti orang yang tengah kebingungan dengan mobil mogoknya._

_Sungmin yang saat itu kebetulan baru pulang dari kampusnya langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun. Lokasi kampus tak jauh dari kompleks perumahannya, jadi Sungmin menggunakan sepeda untuk pergi ke kampusnya._

"_Ajushi, kenapa berdiri di sini?"_

_Kyuhyun menahan umpatan di pangkal tenggorokan, berusaha mengukir senyum manis saat menolehkan kepalanya. Namun, senyumnya perlahan memudar saat sosok dihadapannya balas mengukir senyum lebar dengan mata berbinar cerah.__ Like an angel._

"_Apa ajushi butuh bantuan?"_

_Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya, tidak mungkin ia mabuk di siang bolong. Matanya mengamati penampilan pemuda di depannya._

'_Dia namja, tapi kenapa cantik sekali,' batin Kyuhyun._

_Sungmin yang tak mengerti dengan kondisi Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya._

"_Ajushi, aku Lee Sungmin. Nama ajushi siapa?"_

'_Lee Sungmin?' batin Kyuhyun kembali menyahut._

_Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, dan sosok di depannya adalah target operasinya. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat batinnya berteriak meminta Kyuhyun berhenti. Dengan gugup Kyuhyun memudurkan tubuhnya, berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya sambil memegangi dadanya yang masih berdegup tak karuan._

"_Sial! Aku tidak pernah percaya istilah love at first sight!"_

_Itu hanya di mulut karena di dalam hatinya Kyuhyun berjanji akan menjaga Sungmin untuk hatinya. Bahkan ia mengatur rencana sedemikian rupa, membuat Sungmin yang hanya selamat dalam kecelakaan itu dan__ ia__ muncul sebagai dewa penolongnya._

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Pagi yang terlalu cerah untuk Kyuhyun. _Namja_ Cho itu terus mengukir senyum sambil memasukkan roti ke dalam mesim pemanggang. Pikirannya masih melayang pada malam indah yang mereka lalui semalam.

"Sayang, masih lama?" teriak Kyuhyun ke arah kamar Sungmin.

"Tunggu Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan tampannya, apapun jenis nada yang ia gunakan untuk memanggil Sungmin, _namja_ bermarga Lee itu akan selalu menyahutinya dengan nada lembut. Ahh~ Sungmin-nya yang manis.

Kyuhyun berniat membuat segelas susu saat bel rumahnya terdengar. _Namja_ Cho itu melirik jam, masih terlalu pagi jika karyawan laudry datang untuk mengambil tumpukan pakaian kotornya maupun pakaian kotor Sungmin. Walaupun begitu, Kyuhyun melangkah untuk membuka pintu. Suasana hatinya sedang bagus.

"Annyeo-" senyum Kyuhyun langsung lenyap. Sinar cerah di wajahnya berubah keruh saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Choi Siwon, Choi Sooyoung, dan Zhoumi.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak ingin menerima tamu," sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada tenang.

"Kenapa Kyu? Apa benar yang _appa_ katakan? Kau menyembunyikan selingkuhanmu di dalam rumah ini? Pantas saja kau tidak pernah mengijinkanku kemari!" teriak Sooyoung dengan wajah penuh air mata. Kyuhyun yakin Siwon telah mengarang cerita bohong, tapi yang menjadi fokusnya di sini adalah Sungmin. Sungmin di dalam, dia bisa muncul kapan saja sambil memanggil Kyuhyun dengan kebingungan dan ia tak lagi bisa membayangkan apa yang akan Siwon lakukan pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Zhoumi yang berdiri si sebelah Sooyoung. _Namja_ satu itu sudah seperti lintah saja, menempel kemanapun Siwon pergi.

"Pergi sekarang. Aku tidak sedang ingin menerima tamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu Choi Siwon!"

Sooyoung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, menerobos dengan brutal ke dalam rumah Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang awalnya berniat menyusul Kyuhyun, buru-buru menyelinap ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, ia mendengar jelas jika Kyuhyun menyebut nama Choi Siwon. Apa _namja_ itu berada di sini untuk membunuhnya?

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Hei _yeoja_ sial! Keluar kau!" teriak Sooyoung dengan kalap. _Yeoja_ Choi itu berputar-putar di sekitar ruangan untuk mencari sosok yang menurut _appa_nya adalah simpanan Kyuhyun.

"Sooyoung-ah! Kau gila! Berhenti bersikap seperti itu!" gertak Kyuhyun berusaha menghentikan Sooyoung. Sementara Siwon dan Zhoumi hanya berdiam diri menjadi penonton. Siwon menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya, menunggu dengan sabar kapan _namja_ buta bermarga Lee itu keluar dari sarang persembunyiannya.

"_Appa_ mengatakan padaku namanya Lee Sungmin! Lee Sungmin! Keluar kau _yeoja_ sial!"

Kyuhyun menyentak lengan Sooyoung.

"Berhenti menyebutnya sial! Kau yang sial!" umpat Kyuhyun membuat Siwon menyebut nama Kyuhyun dalam bentakan kuat. Kyuhyun mengabaikan itu, emosinya benar-benar tersulut jika sudah menyangkut Sungmin.

"Kyu? Apa ada Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menahan napasnya, ia merasa urat nadinya diputus mendadak saat mendengar suara Sungmin. Kepalanya seolah membatu, tak bisa menoleh untuk menatap Sungmin.

Siwon menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya, sementara Zhoumi masih bertahan dengan wajah datarnya. Sooyoung tak lagi bisa menutupi ketekejutannya.

"Astaga! Kau berkencan dengan _namja?_ Menjijikkan sekali!" seru Sooyoung sambil bergerak menyerang Sungmin tapi Kyuhyun bergerak cepat menghalau Sooyoung.

"Jangan menyentuhnya!" peringat Kyuhyun sambil menyembunyikan Sungmin di belakang tubuhnya.

"Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin gugup. _Namja_ manis itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bergerak, tetap di belakangku," ucap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Buta? Dia buta! Menyedihkan dan menjijikkan, apa yang bisa kau lihat darinya Cho Kyuhyun!" ejek Sooyoung sambil menuding wajah Sungmin.

"Turunkan tanganmu, jangan sampai aku bergerak mematahkannya," peringat Kyuhyun dengan kejam. Sooyoung menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Kemana Kyuhyunnya? Tunangannya yang lembut.

Siwon melangkah santai sambil bertepuk tangan membuat Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan posisi Sungmin di belakang tubuhnya.

"Drama apa yang tengah kau perankan Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab apapun. Matanya menatap waspada, mengamati gerak-gerik Siwon yang bisa berubah menjadi iblis dalam situasi semacam ini.

"Kau bertunangan dengan putriku, membicarakan pernikahan tapi kau memiliki orang lain di dalam rumahmu."

"Jangan membual," desis Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang jangan membual penghianat!" geram Siwon kemudian mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah kepala Kyuhyun. Sooyoung berjengit mundur. Semakin tak percaya saat melihat ayahnya menodongkan pistol pada Kyuhyun.

"Sooyoung-ah, _appa_ selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik untukmu. Sekarang lihat lelaki pilihanmu, pecundang menjijikkan seperti inikah pilihanmu? Dan lihat siapa yang bersembunyi seperti tikus bodoh di belakang tubuhnya. _Namja_ paling menyedihkan dan menjijikkan di dunia ini."

Sooyoung menggelengkan kepalanya, meneguk ludahnya banyak-bayak saat Siwon mulai menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

"Menyingkir Cho Kyuhyun!" peringat Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengeraskan tatapannya, enggan menyikir sedikitpun dari posisinya.

"Kau yang memaksaku!" peringat Siwon lagi.

Kyuhyun terlalu bingung, ia tak bisa bertindak ceroboh. Sungmin sedang dalam bahaya, dan ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Bahkan ia tak menggunakan pengaman apapun dibalik kaos tipisnya.

TAK!

"_Appa_ jangan!"

Bunyi letusan peluru tak terbatahkan. Kyuhyun menahan napasnya. Menekan kuat dada sebelah kanannya. Peluru yang Siwon tembakkan gagal bersarang di kepalanya setelah Sooyoung mendorong tubuh ayahnya namun hal itu tak membuat timah panas itu urung bersarang di bagian tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terhuyung, tubuhnya membungkuk menahan sakit. Peluru buatannya akan menyiksa tubuh korban dalam kesakitan tak terobati dalam waktu cukup lama sebelum korban tewas dengan sendirinya. Dan itukah yang akan terajadi padanya? Tidak, ia tidak boleh seperti itu. bagaimana dengan Sungmin?

"Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun tumbang, tubuhnya jatuh berdebum menghantam lantai. Tangannya terus menekan kuat dadanya berusaha menahan sakit yang langsung menyerang salah satu saraf di kepalanya. Untuk saat ini Kyuhyun harus mengumpat peluru bodoh dan baju anti peluru sialnya! Hei! Siapa yang bepikir Choi Siwon akan datang membawa kejutan semacam ini?

"_A-appa_," gumam Sooyoung sambil menatap tak percaya pada wajah Siwon. _Yeoja_ ini benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun dan ia betul-betul tak mengerti kenapa Siwon harus bersikap seperti ini padahal ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyunlah ketak kebahagiannya.

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin terus berteriak memanggil nama Kyuhyun berusaha membuat _namja_ berambut coklat gelap itu membuka matanya.

"M-ming," panggil Kyuhyun sambil berusaha membuka matanya, tangannya yang berlumuran darah terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Sungmin.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti ini, Kyu. Ayo bangun!"

Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, apakah matanya yang bermasalah atau memang otaknya sudah mengalami gangguan serius tapi ia menangkap itu. Sungmin menatapnya, menatapnya dengan jelas, bukan menatap kosong seperti Sungminnya.

"Ini gara-gara kau, sial!" teriak Sooyoung sambil merebut pistol dari tangan Siwon. Matanya memerah dengan luapan amarah. Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat Sooyoung menodongkan pistolnya pada Sungmin.

"Per.. gi," suruh Kyuhyun menyadari kenekatan Sooyoung.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya berkaca-kaca menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah meregang nyawa hanya untuk melindunginya.

"Kau bodoh!" umpat Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab apapun, matanya tertuju pada mata Sungmin.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Air mata Sungmin menetes, _namja_ manis itu beregerak merengkuh kepala Kyuhyun. Bibirnya menempel di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih sudah menjagaku, Kyuhyun-ah. Maaf sudah membohongimu. Bertahanlah, kau harus melihat bagaimana Choi Siwon membusuk-"

DOR!

Dengan sisa tenaganya Kyuhyun bergerak mendorong Sungmin. Berteriak sebisanya menyuruh Sungmin menghindar dari timah panas yang Sooyoung tembakkan pada Sungmin. Namun, _namja_ manis itu berdiri dari posisinya. Matanya yang semula tampak kosong kini menatap satu arah di depannya.

Siapa yang berusaha menembaknya?

Choi Sooyoung kah?

Sungmin menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya, tangannya bergerak memasuki saku celana triningnya, meraih pistol yang ia ambil dari lemari Kyuhyun.

"Ingin bermain denganku, heh?" tanya Sungmin balas mengacungkan pistolnya pada Sooyoung.

Siwon membulatkan matanya. Itu pistol Kyuhyun. Dia mengenal jelas benda itu.

"Bangsat! Turunkan pistolmu!" teriak Siwon bergerak meraih satu pistol lagi dari saku jasnya.

Sungmin tertawa sinis saat melihat Siwon tampak ketakutan dengan ulahnya.

"Takut Choi?"

"Kau pura-pura buta?" tanya Siwon sambil mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Hanya ingin bermain denganmu."

"Jangan banyak bicara!"

DOR!

DOR!

Sungmin masih berdiri di posisinya walau tubuhnya sempat terhuyung beberapa saat.

"M-ming!"

Kyuhyun menelungkup di lantai, berusaha bergerak dengan merangkak. Ia bisa melihat jika Sungmin masih berdiri dengan baik padahal ia mendengar dengan jelas bunyi dua tembakan yang Siwon layangkan bersamaan.

"Haha, hanya seorang pengecut! Lepaskan baju anti pelurumu, Lee!" ejek Siwon.

Sungmin tak terpengaruh dengan Siwon, jujur ia tak pernah memegang pistol sebelumnya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar.

'Kau harus membayar semuanya!' batin Sungmin kemudian menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

"Gemetar heh?" ejek Siwon berusaha membuat konsentrasi Sungmin terganggu.

Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya pada Siwon.

"Untuk orang tuaku!" bunyi tembakan terdengar lagi namun timah panas itu sudah bersarang di tubuh Sooyoung. _Yeoja_ itu tumbang, menekan dada kirinya berusaha berteriak namun hanya darah yang menyembur dari mulutnya.

Siwon berteriak seperti orang gila! Menyerang Sungmin dengan tembakan bertubi-tubi namun _namja_ manis itu berusaha menghindar.

Kyuhyun menatap semuanya dalam diam, rasa sakit yang semakin menyiksa membuat _namja_ itu nyaris menutup rapat matanya.

"Zhoumi!" teriak Sungmin sambil merogoh sesuatu dari dalam sakunya kemudian melemparnya ke arah Zhoumi.

Zhoumi dengan wajah datarnya mengangguk. Menerima benda yang Sungmin lemparkan, menatap sejenak suntikan berisi serum aneh itu sebelum bergerak secepat cheetah, melompat ke arah Siwon kemudian menancapkan jarum suntik itu tepat di leher belakang Siwon.

Waktu seolah terhenti. Sungmin terdiam di posisinya, Zhoumi bertahan dengan wajah datarnya di belakang Siwon, Kyuhyun masih memiliki nyawanya, sementara Siwon hanya bisa membeliakkan matanya. Tubuhnya tumbang seketika, matanya terbelalak lebar saat seluruh saraf tubuhnya seolah dibakar dengan suhu ribuan derajat.

"Arrrggghhhhh!"

Sungmin memundurkan tubuhnya, menatap tak percaya saat tubuh Siwon menggelepar hebat, memuntahkan cairan berwarna aneh bercampur busa. Ia nyaris muntah namun Zhoumi seolah tak terganggu sedikitpun, ia menatap itu dengan wajah tenang bahkan saat tubuh Siwon perlahan menghitam, Zhoumi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun melihat itu, melihat dengan jelas bagaimana akhir seorang Choi Siwon sesuai impiannya. Bibirnya melukis satu senyum lemah sebelum matanya perlahan menggelap.

"_Appa~ eomma~_"

"Kyuhyun!"

"Sungmin~"

BAM!

"Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun buka matamu!"

"Sudahlah Min, itu hukuman untuk semua nyawa yang sudah ia bunuh," ucap Zhoumi.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, air matanya berjatuhan. Kyuhyun hanya korban, ini semua salah Choi Siwon. Tidak seharusnya Kyuhyun pergi.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin berada di area pemakaman, menatap nisan di hadapannya dengan wajah tenang.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah bahagia sekarang kan?"

Semilir angin menerpa wajahnya, menerbangkan helaian rambut Sungmin seolah menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Aku juga. Aku bahagia."

"Sudahlah Min, ayo kita pergi sekarang."

Sungmin menatap sosok di sebelahnya. Sosok yang telah membantunya melewati segala hal.

"Zhou aku berterimakasih karena kau sudah membantuku."

"_Ya!_ Aku hanya melakukan sesuatu yang harus dilakukan seorang teman. Lagipula ucapan kekasihmu itu ada benarnya, Choi Siwon tidak lebih dari seekor keledai bodoh, seharusnya ia curiga kepadaku yang tiba-tiba menawarkan diri untuk bekerja padanya. Dan bodohnya lagi, dia percaya saja saat aku membawa fotomu di halaman rumah emm-kekasihmu. Seharusnya ia curiga, bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan itu jelas-jelas rumah pribadi kekasihmu itu seperti surga abadi yang tak tersentuh sembarang orang. Sudahlah, lagipula sekarang semuanya sudah berakhir bahagia."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil, matanya beralih menatap nisan di depannya kemudian beralih pada sosok lain di sebelahnya. Tubuhnya berjongkok berusaha menyamakan diri dengan sosok yang tengah duduk di kursi roda.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sampaikan salam untuk _appa_ dan _eomma_mu."

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin kemudian mengukir senyum manisnya. Sungmin balas tersenyum kemudian mengangkat hati-hati lengan Kyuhyun.

"_Annyeong appa, annyeong eomma,_ ini aku Kyuhyun. Aku membawa kekasihku, namanya Lee Sungmin. Restui kami ya."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil.

"Nah, Zhoumi sudah membantumu bicara. Aku tidak ingin dia yang selalu menerjemahkan maksudmu. Cepatlah sembuh, sayang," ucap Sungmin kemudian mencium ringan bibir Kyuhyun.

Zhoumi tersenyum melihat itu. Ya, Kyuhyun berhasil diselamatkan walau beberapa saraf tubuhnya mengalami gangguan total. Zhoumi yang kebetulan bergerak di bidang yang sama dengan Kyuhyun berusaha mencari penawar serum yang Kyuhyun buat.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kalau kau sudah bisa bicara kau harus mengatakan padaku formula serum hebatmu itu."

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Zhoumi kemudian tersenyum.

"Kita pergi sekarang, hm?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kini menatap Sungmin, mengukir satu senyum kemudian sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya.

"WAW Zhou! Kyuhyun sudah bisa menggerakkan kepalanya!" seru Sungmin.

"Ah _jinjja?_"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum, menatap jalan setapak di depannya sambil mendengarkan ocehan Sungmin yang terus memuji setiap kemajuannya. Matanya terpejam berusaha menikmati semilir angin yang membawa desiran menenangkan.

"Kyuhyun, kau harus sembuh. Setelah kau sembuh, kita menikah. Oke!" ucap Sungmin sambil mengintip wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"_Yah!_ Masih bisa menggoda rupanya!" tegur Zhoumi.

Sungmin balas mengedipkan matanya kemudian beribisik.

"Aku tahu maksudmu, cepat sembuh Kyu agar kau bisa berada di atasku. Lelah sekali jika posisinya _uke on top._"

Kyuhyun berusaha tertawa namun hanya suara pelan nyaris seperti gumaman yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sungmin kembali berseru memujinya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, matanya kembali terpejam mengingat setiap waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama.

'Sungmin-ah, _gomawoyo, saranghae._'

**END**

Kkkkk..

Oneshot gaje..

Cuma pengen menumpahkan ide di tengah tumpukan tugas akhir :D

Semangat buat yang UAS!

Semangat buat yang senasib sama saya!

Semangat juga buat yang sibuk kerja!

Mian for typos. Semoga suka ya :D

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


End file.
